Feeling Stolen
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: Para poder conseguir su venganza debía usar a su favor todas las situaciones que se le pusieran de frente, incluso aquella mujer que alguna vez se cruzo en su camino y que poco a poco se volvía indispensable para él... (The thief and I continuacion.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Hanji y mucho menos Levi me pertenecen…NADA._

* * *

 **The thief and I**

 **'Feeling Stolen'**

Nunca después de hacía mucho tiempo había sentido la extraña necesidad de ver a alguien, si bien jamás se consideró tan humano él sabía que tenía sentimientos y necesidades.

Suspiro mientras caminaba entre la gente seguido de dos personas, la chica pelirroja del lado izquierdo miraba cada puesto con expresión realmente emocionada, sintió la brisa del medio día revolver sus rojizos cabellos haciéndola reír en tono bajito siendo observada por el joven a su lado siguiendo más su paso que del pelinegro delante de ellos, el joven de cabellos castaños claros también se distraía mirando cada carpa llena de algunas chucherías y baratijas. Sin embargo volvió la vista al hombre delante el cual caminaba con la vista al frente, si bien su líder era alguien totalmente indiferente a las personas debía decir que últimamente estaba tan…curioso, si, esa era la palabra y más con las mujeres en ese pueblo.

La última vez que habían ido a inspeccionar el área él se alejó diciendo que necesitaba asegurarse de algo y claro no se quedaría con la duda, aprovechando que Isabel estaba distraída con unos actores callejeros logro seguir el paso de su misterioso jefe y verlo mirar desde una esquina discretamente a una mujer salir de una casa, parecía una joven algo atolondrada la cual llevaba algunos libros y sonreía con extrema ingenuidad o así le pareció a Farlan al analizarla, castaña desde el cabello hasta los ojos, ojos que parecían estar algo "enfermos" ya que usaba gafas. Sonrió al volver la vista a Levi quien la observaba con expresión podría jurar que aliviada.

— ¡Me encanta ese pueblo es genial! — Canturreo Isabel mientras masticaba un trozo de pan sentada frente a la mesa.

— A ti que pueblo no te gusta…escandalosa. — Murmuro tras sonreír socarrón Farlan tumbado en un sillón mirando el techo.

Ellos eran ladrones profesionales, su única forma de vivir siendo de un pueblo tan miserable a las afueras de la ciudad era el robarle a los acaudalados avariciosos y ayudar un poco a su pueblo, un pueblo escondido de toda la mierda política.

Escucho a Farlan e Isabel discutir manteniéndose el sentado en uno de los sillones con los ojos cerrados. Aquella tonta mujer estaba bien, habían pasado casi tres meses de lo sucedido con ella y parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero, por alguna razón desde ese día cada que tenía la oportunidad la visitaba desde una perspectiva segura, no quería que le descubriera porque sabía que si era así ella comenzaría un alboroto; solo le tomo unas horas notar que era un ser demasiado ruidoso.

Se cuestionó por un momento que estaba sucediendo con él, hacía tiempo que no tenía el apego de relacionarse con nadie más que sus actuales compañeros. Entonces, ¿Por qué tanta molestia en buscar a esa cuatro ojos torpe?...

Su mente divagaba cada que estaba cerca de donde ella vivía, cuando decía que no iría a inspeccionar ese lugar terminaba por llegar ahí y casi siempre se encontraba con la mujer saliendo como siempre; torpe y apresurada. Pero cada que eso sucedía, cada que la veía sonreír mientras se encaminaba a no sé dónde, sentía una enorme tranquilidad.

 _'Deja de hacer eso'_

Se decía cada que estaba por dormir pero, era imposible. Algunas veces maldecía el haberse topado con ella pero luego una sensación de arrepentimiento lo agobiaba. Él no cambiaría aquel día por nada.

Zoe…como dijo llamarse había mencionado también ser doctora o algo así pero mirando su forma tan distraída de ser…dudo de momento. Parecía tener una cualidad de tonta y una capacidad solo para liarse en toda ocasión, además, no habían doctores mujeres…quizá solo estaba loca…pensó.

Recordó aquel momento cuando se la topo técnicamente de frente, agradeció al cielo que los libros cubrían la vista de la mujer porque si no seguro le reconocería, en aquel instante pudo sentir un cierto escalofrió…pocas veces sentía esa sensación recorrer su columna pero cuando sucedía era por la emoción de sus temerarias "misiones" o ese tipo de situaciones. Chasqueo la lengua entreabriendo los ojos para mirar sin mirar su entorno, estaba de alguna extraña manera ansioso así que se levantó acercándose a la salida ignorando la llamada de sus camaradas azotando la puerta; ellos entendieron en aquel ademan hostil que él deseaba salir y estar solo así que solo se miraron y luego suspiraron resignándose a aquel comportamiento.

—El que tú me hagas una visita a mi casa es extraño… – Una joven rubia se sentó en un sillón frente al pelinegro mirándolo.

Por su parte el hombre miraba distraídamente cada espacio de aquella casa, eso de "visitar", no lo hacía a menudo ya que no se sentía realmente cómodo en espacios tan…tranquilos, pero ahora verdaderamente deseaba saber algunas cosas y quien mejor que una amiga del pasado. Nanaba quien en su niñez había vivido en el mismo pueblo ahora era residente de aquella pequeña ciudad llamativa, sin embargo a pesar de su cambio de residir no cambio tanto su forma de ser, ella era consciente de las actividades de él y su grupo e inclusive algunas veces ella solía ser algún tipo de informante…a pesar de ser la esposa de un agente o algo así.

—Tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas. – La observo con habitual desgano mirando como ella sonreía.

—Ya veo…yo que pensé que era algo más de una visita como amigos. – Sonó burlona pero de una forma que no irrito.

— También tenía curiosidad de que tal te iba…– Desvió la vista a unas fotos de ella con Mike su esposo, se levantó acercándose al mueble donde reposaban aquellas pequeñas fotos notando entre ellas una donde cierta joven estaba. Tomo dicha captura entre sus manos revisándola ante la mirada curiosa de la rubia. — ¿Es tu amiga? – Cuestiono volteando a mirarle haciendo que Nanaba mirase como el señalaba en aquella foto a la risueña joven de anteojos.

— ¿Hanji?...Algo…no del todo, la conocí hace apenas unos meses por una reunión, ella es buena amiga de Mike, es una persona peculiar muy agradable ¿Tú la conoces? – La mujer le miro entre curiosa y asombrada de ver como el hombre frente a ella ahora veía la foto nuevamente.

— De vista…y escuche que es doctora…– Miro nuevamente a Nanaba quien asintió ante sus palabras.

— Ho si…ella es muy buena para la medicina herbolaria…muy pocos se dedican a ese tipo de ciencia porque la nueva medicina está siendo mucho más efectiva; pero a ella se le da demasiado bien, me ha curado de algunos malestares. – Asintió nuevamente ante la mirada algo sorprendida de su acompañante. — Mike me comento que próximamente atenderá a una persona importante de por aquí al parecer ella entrara por la puerta grande a la aristocracia.

Nanaba sabía que aquel hombre estaba realmente interesado en ese mundo, no por el estatus o el dinero si no por algo más personal y que mejor que usar aquel comentario como un gancho. Ella realmente estaba preocupada por el hecho que él siguiese adentrándose a un mundo lleno de riesgos, entonces si le daba esa información y su brillante cerebro captaba el mensaje subliminal…todo acabaría rápido.

Levi era un hombre con mucha inteligencia pero igual era impulsivo y rencoroso, eso se veía a leguas, su pasado estaba lleno de tristezas que inclusive ella podía decir que eran colocadas injustamente, él era alguien de buen corazón, quien mejor que el merecía tener una vida tranquila…en su tiempo la tuvo sin embargo, las desgracias siempre le alcanzaban. Volvió a mirarlo y recordó a aquel joven que la ayudo cuando apenas tenían dieciséis, a pesar de aun ser un chiquillo siempre quiso ayudar a los más desprotegidos, aun siendo alguien antisocial y huraño.

—Entonces ella está metida en cosas aristocráticas… – Murmuro Levi mirando nuevamente la foto dejándola en su sitio.

—Si…porque… ¿Vas a secuestrarla y pedir un rescate? ¿Matarla?...– Nanaba lo miro con fingida malicie mientras el pelinegro fruncía el ceño. — Por lo que se Hanji no tiene familia, sus padres perecieron por cólera o algo así y no tiene hermanos ni nada más que la casa en la que vive y…creo que en otra pequeña ciudad una florería pero es complicado de explicar…digo si la matas nadie lo notaria.

Levi soltó un bufido ante la idea para volver a encararla.

—No la voy a matar ni a secuestrar…incoherente, pero ahora que dices que tiene o tendrá acceso a un mundo tan banal igual y podría yo tener acceso a eso también… ¿Entiendes? –

¡Ho!...Aquella maliciosa sonrisa carroñera que él podía a veces poner en su perfecto rostro y que muy pocas veces dejaba ver. Nanaba sonrió de la misma forma.

Todo estaba puesto en charola de oro no de plata, estaba consiente que lo que haría estaba mal, tal vez la mujer por algo le atrajo, ella era el centro de todo lo que él estaba esperando. Iba a hundirla entre el fango pero no importaba porque ella tal vez y solo tal vez podría aceptarlo. Quizá ella podría decir Si mientras el supiese como proponérselo.

 **Touché**

 _"—Voy a entrar por medio de ella, voy a terminar con lo que empezó hace tiempo, acabare con todos los que me acabaron aunque termine hundiéndonos a todos en el infierno. —"_

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Hace tiempo hice "The thief and I" mi primer LeviHan el cual me emociono porque dijeron que sería bueno continuarlo y al final decidí que si lo haría, por equis motivo no lo hice en el momento, bien no tenia inspiración pero anoche comenzó a aflorar la idea completa y bueno esto es solo un "prologo" nada interesante, digamos que puros pensamientos, igual algo enredado...soy buena para enredar con mis historias pero de todas formas es trama simple y puedo admitir que muy predecible pero igual es mas un gusto propio jajajajaja para quitarme esa espinita de querer hacer algo largo, si a largo se le puede decir ocho capítulos (espero no pasarme...no quiero eso) tengo pensado subir cada tercer día (tengo cosas que hacer pero si adelanto, estoy de buenas y no se me ocurre subir otra tontería...ejemplo LiftyxFlaky o...ShizuoxVorona...u otro LeviHan por ahí guardado) por ahora veré que tal el prologo, espero guste y de todas formas lo subiré todo...creo.

Gracias por leer y por los review en todos mis LeviHan, me hacen feliz...!


	2. Reencuentro

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Hanji y mucho menos Levi me pertenecen…NADA._

* * *

 **The thief and I**

 **'Feeling Stolen'**

 **I**

* * *

'— ¡¿Vas a dejarnos?! — La pelirroja sonaba realmente impresionada y molesta a la vez al gritar.

Aquel comunicado hizo que tanto Farlan e Isabel se sobresaltaran, su líder solo apareció esa tarde con aquello sin dar total explicación. Sus palabras eran confusas pero entre ellas había un deje de confianza, de esa que indica que hay un motivo y un plan exacto.

— Cuando nos veremos de nuevo entonces… — Farlan le miro con seriedad cruzándose de brazos aun no convencido.

— No tengo una respuesta certera…sin embargo yo sabré comunicarme. —'

Suspiro largamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro ante la mirada de Nanaba que estaba por su tercera taza de té.

— Con este van casi siete suspiros…que te sucede. — La mujer comenzó a reír ante aquellos ademanes.

Si bien solía salir al "exterior" para Levi era extraño pasar más de ocho horas fuera de su zona de confort y estar en aquella casa le parecía incomodo, el aroma no era de disgustar, Nanaba tenía gran mano de femineidad ya que su casa era ordenada y limpia pero…ese extraño sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad lo estaban frustrando.

Ese día el plan se armó con temible calma.

 _'Le diremos a Mike que has decidido vivir aquí por un tiempo, él te ayudara a conseguir un lugar donde quedarse entonces yo mencionare que deseo que estés cerca de nosotros…él sabe que somos como hermanos así que seguramente mencionara a Zoe…ella tiene una casa grande y algo supe de que necesitaba dinero así que pondría en renta una habitación…tú harás todo por quedarte ahí… ¿entiendes? Solo haz lo que te digo.'_

…Así fue, realmente se sintió impresionado en sus adentros al ver como todo salía tal cual el plan. Mike ni tardo ni perezoso le pidió esperar mientras buscaba hablar con su amiga y así poder saber si podría ocupar aquella habitación en renta. Tenía que lograr quedarse a costa de lo que fuera aun si esa habitación estaba ya en manos de alguien más si era necesario mataría…o algo así.

— Porque tarda tanto… — Gruño al dejar caer su peso en uno de los sillones dejando las manos en sus rodillas mostrando una expresión sombría en su rostro ante la inmutada sonrisa de Nanaba.

— No tienes paciencia… — Le miro con extraña calma.

—…Es amigo de Nanaba…al parecer desea vivir aquí, solo será un tiempo según él así que pensé que te agradaría además en serio necesitas más compañía…en el buen sentido. —

El hombre rubio caminaba a lado de la mujer castaña quien como siempre cargaba algunos libros, con cuidado acomodo sus gafas escuchando las palabras del hombre mientras llegaban hasta la entrada de su morada. Sonrió, Mike siempre estaba preocupado por ella como si de un hermano mayor se tratara, le observo y con algo de dificultad al sostener sus libros con un brazo, palmeo e pecho del mayor.

— Esta bien…lo dejare quedarse, mas sabiendo que Banana es su amiga…me sentiré más cómoda con un conocido. —

Mike agradeció y procedió a ayudar a la joven a abrir la puerta para que entrara y luego alejarse con la promesa de enviarle a su nuevo inquilino.

Al dejar todos sus libros en lo que parecía ser su estudio, se enderezo y miro a su alrededor, siempre había vivido sola o bueno desde hacía casi dos años que había llegado a la casa de aquella ciudad con el propósito de volverse una médico para ayudar a la gente con sus creaciones. Ante la negativa de muchos y en aquel entonces incluso Mike quien le había sermoneado por llegar con una propuesta ridícula ante unos médicos machistas que casi juraron desprestigiarla en todo sentido.

No era fácil pero ella no era una chica que se dejaría, tenía determinación y ganas de ayudar, ¿Es que eso no era lo que se necesitaba para ser médico? Las primeras veces dolieron cuando nadie aceptaba su ayuda pero poco a poco comenzó a ser requerida por vecinos y amigos que hacía en el camino. Quizá era algo torpe pero no estúpida y tampoco débil, si así fuera en aquella ocasión cuando aquel ladronzuelo la secuestro hubiese dejado que la asesinara…

Respiro profundamente, había pasado cierto tiempo de eso…

 _'_ _Deja de salir tan tarde, eres un problema para ti misma y quizá la próxima vez que te encuentre te mate…'_

Quizá si era un poquito estúpida…desde ese día muy a propósito salía tarde por ahí buscando quizá encontrarse con aquel sujeto, tenía cierta necesidad de buscar.

Luego con el tiempo lo dejo pasar. Jamás volvería a saber de aquel hombre o por lo menos no por sí misma, solo por comentarios en la calle.

— Mucho…gusto. — Hanji le miraba con expresión somnolienta mientras el asentía.

La castaña se hizo de lado dándole la entrada ante la expectativa masculina quien al ver el interior no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

Libros, papeles, platos, vasos y otras cosas que no sabía qué demonios eran pero la sala de estar era un desorden ¿Qué no las mujeres eran limpias y muy ordenadas?

— Perdón…he estado muy ocupada y la limpieza…bueno…no tengo mucho tiempo. — ella sonrió con torpeza y él suspiro.

— Bien…eso se puede arreglar creo… — Murmuro dándose paciencia mentalmente.

Ambos se miraron de reojo y fue entonces que el estiro su mano a ella, la castaña tardo unos minutos en notar aquel ademan para luego sonreír de forma amistosa tomando su mano en un discreto apretón.

De ahí en adelante el trato quedo de una manera entre justa y cómica. Él no se entrometería en los trabajos ni manías de ella si ella por su lado dejaba de ser desordenada y desobligada. Justo y fácil de sobrellevar o eso creían ambos.

La primer semana no fue realmente buena y es que aquella mujer no era precisamente la mejor para llevar el orden tatuado en la frente, mientras él limpiaba algún estante o habitación ella ya había llenado el suelo con tierra o algo que él no averiguaría que era, alguna invención medicinal o a saber. Pero al pasar los días, aunque seguían aquellas discusiones todo era un poco más común, por lo menos en lo de la limpieza.

— **¡LOS LIBROS ESTABAN COMPLETAMENTE ACOMODADOS EN UNA ZONA QUE YO PERFECTAMENTE HABÍA ADECUADO PARA ELLOS PORQUE LOS MUEVES DE AHÍ!** —

La castaña parecía realmente agobiada al ver su estudio ordenado, los libros en los estantes totalmente acomodados, no sobre el escritorio espacios como ella los había dejado la tarde anterior, en una mesa al costado derecho cerca de un librero igualmente bien acomodado yacían todas sus muestras en frascos y para terminar la ventana abierta con sus macetas en aquel pequeño balcón iluminadas por el sol, respiro hondo mientras revisaba todo con expresión entre aterrada y furiosa, ella no tenía nada en contra de la limpieza pero si en contra de la intromisión en sus asuntos, sus cosas.

— Deberías agradecer que ahora sabes que pisas el suelo y no una bomba… — Musito el hombre mirándola desde la entrada aun sujetando una escoba. Tu habitación fue también un problema pero creo que ya está solucionado.

Abrió los ojos como plato volteando nuevamente a verle corriendo obligándolo a hacerse a un lado dejándola pasar apresurándose a subir las escaleras llegando como de rayo a su habitación tropezando con sus propios pies ante el pánico.

Pudo ver todo al abrir la puerta, su cama sin sus ropas sobre ella, su escritorio a lado despejado solo con algunas hojas y libros bien acomodados, el taburete cerca de su espejo que antes estaban llenos de más ropa y libros ahora se veían. Le extraño ver también un mueble en una esquina.

— ¿Ese mueble siempre ha estado ahí?... — Musito aquella pregunta haciendo memoria.

— Estas jodiendome ¿Verdad? — Hablo Levi tras ella haciéndola saltar para voltear a mirarle. — Cada cuanto aseas esta casa cuatro ojos…era un chiquero. —

— Ya he mencionado que no tengo tiempo para eso…no me molestes hombre. — Hanji frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras intentaba ocultar su apenado sonrojo ante aquel sermón.

— Hice lo que me dijiste así que ahora cocina, rápido. — Aquello fue lo único que ella escucho dejándose caer contra las sabanas de su cama.

Si bien Levi era bueno limpiando, cocinando era un asco y de no ser porque ella había aprendido por lo menos a hacer lo más básico, ambos estarían muertos o en casa de Mike para la mañana, tarde y noche.

Y bien, luego de cambiarse ahí estaba, cocinando mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero de techo sentado frente a la mesa con la vista clavada en un punto invisible en la habitación. Para Hanji eso era algunas veces incomodo sin embargo en solo una semana se volvió habitual, paso de ser incomodidad inquietante a algo más confortante.

Recordó aquellos días donde estaba sola, no había más que el ruido del reloj en la sala, claro ese hombre frente a la mesa no era ruidoso, le parecía extrañamente sigiloso y reservado, algunas veces tenía el aspecto de una sombra puesto que aparecía de momento y sin hacer siquiera sonido alguno. Mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos con aquel estofado de carne y verduras pensó que estaba viviendo con un desconocido, ella era terriblemente curiosa sin embargo por alguna razón algo le impedía preguntar cosas a ese 'maniático endemoniado de la limpieza' y no es que le tuviese miedo solo que algo le decía que no debía entrar al tema, al final el no había preguntado nada.

Hasta ese día.

— ¿En verdad eres lo que dicen? — Escucho la voz sombría del hombre frente a ella que le miraba sin ningún tipo de pena. Asintió lentamente.

— Si…podría decirse. — Dijo la castaña mientras comía un trozo de pan. El entusiasmo momentáneo le embargo al escuchar por fin que él le preguntaba algo, así que antes de que este se mofara de su honesta respuesta ella continuo. — No puedo considerarme medico porque soy una mujer y porque no tengo la experiencia de los demás…además mis métodos naturistas son obsoletos. — Suspiro ante aquel comentario frunciendo los labios.

— Porque dedicar tiempo a lo naturista si se supone los avances están comenzando, es absurdo. — Dijo el hombre mirándola aun con algo de desgano.

— Porque creo que los remedios naturales aún son capaces de salvarle la vida a alguien…y también son más accesibles para las personas. —

Aquello sonó tan bondadoso como inocente y tonto. Quien pensaría en algo "accesible" para las personas.

— Dime porque estas tú aquí Levi… — La voz de la joven lo hizo despertar de sus fugaces pensamientos mirándola nuevamente. Aquello lo hizo quedarse en silencio algunos minutos hasta que se encogió de hombros.

— Busco a una persona… — Se limitó a decir mirándola fijamente. Directo a los ojos.

Por un momento ella noto algo extrañamente familiar en los orbes grises de su acompañante sin embargo se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Una novia? ¿Tú prometida?... ¿Algo así? — Su voz se tornó curiosa en extremo y él se cruzó de brazos.

— No exactamente…no digas tonterías. — Ante aquel ademan Levi se levantó dispuesto a marcharse no sin antes ordenarle a la castaña lavar y acomodar los platos.

En verdad ese hombre era misterioso, sin embargo eso lo hacía interesante a los ojos de Hanji.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando ella caminaba de vuelta a casa, sus pasos lentos y flojos entre la oscuridad solo iluminada por las lámparas se escuchaban ligeramente y aunque aún había gente transitando, esa no era la hora para que una mujer estuviese por ahí sola.

Quizá él ya estaría en casa en ese momento, se dijo mentalmente mientras acomodaba su bolso en el hombro. No, Levi siempre llegaba cerca de las nueve así que era seguro que la casa estaría sola, suspiro preguntándose a donde es que él se iba. No quería ser tan entrometida, no quería preguntarle nada pero en verdad era tentador el querer saber.

— Que demonios haces tan tarde en la calle… —

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz alzando la vista. El pelinegro la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Hola… — Se limitó a decir aun con la sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Esperas que alguien te mate? Deberías estar ya en casa. — La voz molesta de Levi la hizo sonreír cubriéndose los labios con el dorso de la mano derecha.

El la miro extrañado más sin embargo intento caminar después de un 'apresúrate' de su parte.

— Quizá eso es lo que busco… — Escucho la voz de la mujer que aún estaba de pie volteando a verle alzando una ceja pensándola ahora si como una loca.

— Que dices… ¿Estás loca? — Murmuro mirándola por fin caminar.

— Hace un tiempo… — Hablo mirando al hombre al pasarlo observándolo de reojo comenzar a caminar a su lado para continuar con lo que diría. — Conocí a alguien…unas calles más atrás, esa persona era un ladrón. — Levi se sobresaltó al escucharla, ella hablaba de él. De aquel día. — Esa persona dijo que si me volvía a ver iba a matarme…tuve algo de miedo pero, por alguna razón desde ese día, camino por aquí cuando empieza a anochecer y espero quizás poder encontrarme con esa persona. — Su voz era tan neutral y segura, como si en verdad deseara eso.

El pelinegro camino unos pasos tras ella, mirando su espalda. Pensó que ella era tonta pero en verdad, si tenía que ser sincero, aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentir complacido.

— Mujer… — Murmuro haciendo que la castaña se detuviera al escucharlo, la sangre le heló por un momento.

'Y entonces…volvió a ella, porque bien dicen que el asesino siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen.'

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Luego de 20 intentos (soy lenta aprendiendo a actualizar lo siento) em esto es lo que hice (si, bajo depresión) pero bueno igual es largo los capítulos porque como dije no quiero algo tan largo, con el tiempo todo comenzara a ser mas dinámico, eso quiero creer.

Gracias por leer :3


	3. Nuevos comienzos

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Hanji y mucho menos Levi me pertenecen…NADA._

* * *

 **The thief and I**

 **'Feeling Stolen'**

II

* * *

 **'** _ **La soledad se siente así, fría y distante. La palabra "felicidad" no existe…o eso es lo que uno cree…'**_

El pelinegro se pasó el antebrazo por la frente secándose el rostro mientras terminaba de guardar las sabanas en una cesta fuera de la casa en el patio trasero, el sol a pesar de estar escondiéndose aun soltaba rastros de calor hacia la esquina de aquel amplio sitio, respiro profundamente sentándose en un escalón rumbo a la entrada y miro nuevamente el lugar con expresión curiosa.

El sonido de los pájaros en el árbol del patio de al lado lo hicieron entrecerrar los ojos, tenía ahí cerca de un mes y a pesar de no poder encontrar a la miserable persona que estaba en su mira no fue tanto el enojo en él, extrañamente se sentía relajado y sereno ante su actual situación.

 **Dos semanas antes.**

 _— Entonces…porque no me lo dijiste. —_

En ese momento él y la castaña seguían de pie en aquella calle mirándose uno al otro con expresión entre sorprendida y curiosa. Él no respondió, solo seguía ahí de frente.

 _— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —_

La voz temblorosa de Hanji lo hizo dar un paso adelante y ella uno atrás. ¿Por qué? Ella dijo que esperaba por él, entonces, porque retrocedía, ¿Miedo? Su semblante se puso sombrío.

 _" **También quería verte"**_

Aquel espacio de silencio hizo que la chica sintiera escalofríos, aquellos ojos grises le miraban y no definía si era desdén o tristeza.

— _¿Vas a matarme?_ —

Su labio inferior tembló al cuestionar al pelinegro quien se acercó a ella cauteloso de que no corriera. Su silencio la hacía comenzar a preocuparse y divagar pero…se sentía feliz en sus adentros al volver a verlo.

— _No voy a matarte…_ —

La voz áspera de siempre la hizo sobresaltarse y nuevamente noto la expresión casualmente indiferente de Levi quien comenzó a caminar por delante. La duda la ataco, entonces ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

* * *

Luego de eso, solo se estableció el hecho del porque él estaba ahí, buscaba a alguien que necesitaba ver con urgencia pero nada más. Hanji suspiro mientras miraba un libro en la biblioteca, bien podría solo decir que estaba preocupada por tener a un delincuente en casa pero esa no era la verdad, eso le daba igual, algo como el miedo se apodero de momento de su ser.

Los días siguientes a su conversación ella regresaba a casa con incertidumbre sin embargo pasadas las ocho después de ella llegar y preparar la cena él volvía como siempre, le regañaba desde la entrada por dejar el abrigo fuera del armario y su bolso en el suelo y entonces ella respiraba por fin.

Comenzó a sentir miedo de perder a la única persona que estaba ahí, cerca. Después de que Riko se fuera por su trabajo la soledad volvió, tal vez Mike estaba cerca pero simplemente no podía solo pedirle acompañarle siempre dado a que él era casado…el verse a sí misma sola y a pesar de estar acostumbrada, aun temía de la sensación…ser olvidada.

— Aquí esta… — La voz femenina de alguien le saco de su meditación paranoica.

Una jovencita de baja estatura y grandes ojos la miraba, Nifa quien le sonreía casual llevando consigo una bolsa.

— Hola… — Se limitó a decir, estaba aún en su mundo de preocupación cuando la chica le pidió unos momentos.

* * *

Escucho de repente en la planta baja el sonar de la puerta y luego de un golpe cerrarse dejando escuchar el llamado a gritos de su compañera de techo, fue un tanto extraño la forma en que ella hablaba tan alto. Se enderezo levantándose de su cama y miro afuera por la ventana abierta. Aun de día.

Al ya no salir tanto algunas veces simplemente se dedicaba a estar deambulando por la casa en espera de la mujer, solo algunas veces visitaba a Nanaba y luego volvía. Sin embargo otras veces extraño para él, terminaba frente al pequeño dispensario en el que Hanji estaba trabajando y luego al verla salir esperaba por ella para volver juntos. Él se decía que lo hacía solo por aburrimiento pero en el fondo estaba dicho que era una pequeña necesidad.

— Que te sucede…porque tanto alboroto. — Él pelinegro llego a la sala y justo al ser divisado por la mujer esta se acercó abrazándolo mientras balbuceaba palabras inentendibles dado a su extraño estado de emoción, dedujo él.

Unos minutos después de que ella calmara su ímpetu y al notar que aún se mantenía a lado de aquel hombre abrazando su brazo de forma un tanto confiada, se alejó y carraspeo, él alzo una ceja sin inmutarse más de la cuenta.

— Lo siento…es solo que, estoy en verdad entusiasmada… — Se encogió aguantando sus gritos y nuevamente obtuvo compostura y hablo. — Voy a ser parte de un equipo de médicos para un caso especial…me lo habían dicho hace unos días y hoy me aseguraron que estoy dentro ¿No es eso increíble? — Sus ojos brillaban ante sus propias palabras.

— Hmmm eso suena bien, supongo que tendrás más trabajo que normalmente con eso de visitas a los pobladores o el dispensario médico… —

— Bueno aún no sé qué tan necesaria seré, no es mi idea abandonar a las demás personas… — La castaña por un momento coloco en su rostro una expresión preocupada.

La analizo a fondo y no necesito mucho, en poco tiempo pudo reconocer cuando ella estaba inquieta, molesta, alegre o depresiva; a veces la notaba tensa cuando el volvía de sus " _investigaciones_ ", no era alguien de preguntar pero a veces con ella lo hacía sin pensar, "¿Estas bien?" era lo que él le preguntaba mientras cenaban a lo que ella le sonreía diciendo estar solo algo cansada.

Como todas las noches que estaba en casa y ella cocinaba se sentó frente a la mesa mirándola mientras la escuchaba hablar, ese raro ambiente le producía calma, aquella que hacía tiempo no tenía en su totalidad, miro la puerta al patio trasero y al estar en profundo silencio por fin se animó a hablar.

— Tienes un patio muy amplio…serviría para cultivar algo.

La castaña termino de servir las porciones de comida volteando al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Cultivar? — Interrogo dejando uno de los platos frente al pelinegro quien solo se limitó a asentir. — Vaya, no soy buena con eso, mi padre solía hacerlo lo recuerdo vagamente… —

— No lo harías tú…puedo hacerlo yo. — Trato de desviar la atención de la mujer al verla por un momento decaída seguro por algún recuerdo de su difunto padre. Por su parte al escuchar las palabras del hombre frente a ella parpadeo sorprendida.

— ¿Tú sabes de esa clase de cosas Levi? — Dijo denotando algo de asombro mientras el mencionado fruncía el ceño, vaya que la tristeza se fue mostrando más bien asombro, al parecer estaba dudando de él.

— Porque preguntas, ¿Dudas acaso de mí? — Chasqueo la lengua para comenzar a comer mientras Hanji reía sentándose y comenzar también a probar bocado.

La conversación se quedó así solo desviada por algunos momentos en los que hablaban de cosas triviales como el mantenimiento de alguna habitación o las compras de esa semana.

— Yo no sé nada sobre el cultivo, me admira que mis plantas de maceta sigan vivas aunque debo admitir que desde que llegaste se ven mejor…me sorprende siendo tú alguien que odia la tierra y el polvo, eres increíble. —

Ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, la castaña estaba sentada mientras Levi recogía los platos sucios, se volteo mirándola y ella sonrió de forma atontada, suspiro.

— Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra…soy capaz de hacer muchas actividades…cabeza hueca. — En alguna parte de su conversación aquello se le hizo vergonzoso quizá porque nadie decía esas cosas en su cara tan abiertamente.

Meditándolo de ambos lados, aquella convivencia se veía muy acogedora y era obvio que ambos estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro sin mencionar que ya estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse a los hábitos que cada cual tenía. Para la castaña era un tanto complicado tratar de mantener a raya el interés por su compañero de techo aunque estaba segura que él ya estaba un tanto en comprensión pero simplemente debía mantener cierta distancia, si en verdad el buscaba a alguien la posibilidad de que fuera algo con una fémina…no quería enrollarse en esos pensamientos.

Para Hanji fue extraño cuando él le dijo con total seguridad que si estaba de acuerdo él podría hacer algo con el patio, sembrar y así ahorrar dinero en el futuro cuando se cosechase…sonrió y asintió como respuesta y luego de eso procedieron a remover cada cosa del patio trasero entre regaños del hombre y quejas de la mujer quien algunas veces se sentaba y solo lo miraba.

— ¿Tú dinero es legal Levi? — Hanji le observo con curiosidad mientras terminaban de asegurarse tener los fondos suficientes aquel medio día.

— Claro que si…porque dudas de lo que te digo, no es algo "mal habido" — El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua mientras terminaba guardando todo.

La castaña solo sonrió divertida al comentario del pelinegro quien desvió la mirada, ella tenía la capacidad de ponerlo nervioso o alterarlo y es que por algún motivo para él la mujer poseía algún tipo de energía aplastante, la observo hablar distraída y por un momento la imagen de alguien más se le cruzo en la mente haciéndolo sorprenderse para levantarse de la silla en la que estaba yéndose solo con un ademan de cansancio como excusa, extraño para Hanji quien se quedó un tanto curiosa por aquel comportamiento.

Después de una ardua semana de remover todo en el patio trasero y acomodar todo para los pequeños plantíos adjunto al buscar algún depósito donde se obtuvieran las semillas necesitadas presupuestaron el dinero para poder hacer aquel "proyecto". Levi se admiró un poco ante el entusiasmo que comenzó a dejar ver Hanji quien en sus momentos de descanso le ayudaba o incluso cuestionaba que podrían cultivar, algunas veces se sentía algo estresado al escucharla hablar de algunos cultivos realmente imposibles dado su espacio pero terminaba dándose cuenta que la mujer en cuestión bromeaba.

— Sera entonces patatas, trigo, maíz, avena, cebada y…—

— Solo serán dos…estamos experimentando si nada sale como queremos será una perdida menos y no habrá tanto problema…no te apresures cuatro ojos. — Levi le golpeo con un periódico en la cabeza y Hanji solo soltó un leve "ouch" riendo en tono bajo mientras asentía.

— Al menos tuvimos la suerte de contar con Nanaba y su conocimiento en estas cosas también si no estaríamos realmente perdidos. — Hanji junto sus manos sobre su regazo observando los largos montículos de tierra y luego cerro los ojos.

— Que haces… — Musito Levi mirándola extrañado por su comportamiento.

— Ha…solo pido que esto que haremos resulte, bien o mal te has esforzado — La castaña sonrió con levedad recordando los días en que llegaba y solía encontrarlo aun montando las enormes -para ella- melgas de siembra.

Si bien con su nuevo designio solía llegar más temprano, para su sorpresa la casa estaba tan limpia y el responsable de tan gran trabajo se encontraba en el traspatio con el trabajo extra, supuso en una ocasión que él debió ser alguien que había sacrificado mucho y por eso no le causaba problema hacer tantas cosas.

— Tonta…es seguro que funcionara, hemos hecho todo lo que se aconsejó en ese libro que trajiste en dado caso no será falla de nosotros sino de tú "guía" — Levi chasqueo la lengua alejándose para entrar a la casa dejando a una Hanji riendo torpemente.

.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Después de no se cuanto volví...tuve algunos problemas de todo tipo, una fue que word no guardo el capitulo y luego perdí la idea...par luego cambiar todo el esquema y entrar en bloqueo porque ya no supe que quería. Sin embargo al final ahí va, me supongo yo que no entrare tanto en detalles o terminara siendo una enciclopedia y terminaría siendo tedioso y aburrido y no quiero eso. Por otro lado estoy feliz por el regreso de una de mis autoras favoritas a nivel SnK, casi morí al saber que volvería me sentí muy alegre, supongo eso también me motiva mucho, en fin ya dije mi momento de fangirleo me voy pero espero volver el martes que ya tenga terminado dos capítulos mas seguidos.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Bella Durmiente

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Hanji y mucho menos Levi me pertenecen…NADA._

* * *

 **The thief and I**

 **'Feeling Stolen'**

III

* * *

Según el programa médico en el que colaboraría guiado por el doctor Jaeger y algunos otros que aún no se había presentado del todo sin embargo fue el amable doctor quien había reclutado su conocimiento para aquella agradable "misión".

 _ **La bella durmiente**_

Así era conocido el proyecto médico, tratando a la hija de uno de los pobladores con buena posición económica, a los ojos del mundo la chica estaba muerta más por el contrario ella se mantenía en casa, en su habitación sumida por una extraña enfermedad, un sueño profundo del que hacía casi dos años no la dejaba despertar, por más extraña que la situación pareciera se mantenía a base de líquidos y una extraña sonda de alimentación. Aquello para Hanji fue sumamente extraño y a la vez emocionante, el doctor Grisha era un genio médico que entraba a la modernidad como un experto y aun con aquel avance él se tornó a pedirle a ella una mano.

Aun no tenían la autorización por parte del director Zacklay para conocer a la "doncella durmiente" pero por lo menos sabia a que se estaba enfrentando, buscar una cura para esa extraña afección. Era nuevo para ella pero no se daría por vencida siquiera tener una idea de la causa, quien sabe tal vez ese sería el pie para iniciar una cura.

Así fue como a una semana de su inicio en aquel proyecto comenzó a sentirse cada vez más entusiasta y con más sabiendo que los sembradíos que Levi estaba cuidando con tanto esmero estaban comenzando a brotar. Todo era favorable para ellos y eso la motivaba en demasía.

Fue ese día libre que tuvo cuando algo memorable a sus ojos sucedió, se encontraba sola en casa ya que el pelinegro se habría marchado buscando algunos fertilizantes, la castaña noto que en una esquina él había plantado algo más y sin embargo no le había hecho mención. Estaba por acercarse a aquel sitio cuando la campana de la puerta sonó y con algo de burla se acercó a la puerta, era increíble Levi siempre la sermoneaba cuando olvidaba sus llaves y ahora él era quien lo hacía.

—… ¿Lo ves? Tú también olvidas… — Se quedó en silencio a mitad de su oración al abrir mirando a una joven de cabello rojo corto mirándole extrañada.

— Buenas… — Musito la chica confundida y entonces Hanji enrojeció ante la pena.

— Lo siento… — Atino a musitar sin retirar su vista de la recién llegada.

— Descuide hmmm… — La joven no sabía cómo cuestionar a la mujer, la analizo de pies a cabeza en un astuto movimiento y dedujo que no se había equivocado en reconocer a la mujer con la que ahora su hermano estaba viviendo. — Yo solo vengo buscando a…mi hermano. —

Lo último fue como un susurro un tanto incómodo para ella, más para la castaña eso fue algo desorbitante.

— ¡¿Eres la hermana de Levi?! ¡¿En verdad?! — Hanji tomo la mano de la chica adentrándola rápidamente.

No la dejo responder siquiera, un gran entusiasmo se apodero de ella, era algo totalmente de locos, analizo a la joven y sintió gran ternura ante su apariencia dócil.

— Vera…mi hermano vino aquí buscando a un familiar…dijo que se comunicaría pero al no hacerlo me preocupe. — Mostro verdadero estado de preocupación al hablar cosa que hizo a Hanji fruncir el entrecejo, dios, que hombre más descuidado y dejado teniendo que preocupar a su hermana, pensó poniendo atención a sus palabras. — Así que mi prometido y yo decidimos venir…Nana nos comunicó que estaba aquí y no he podido soportar la espera así que decidí venir…

Al escucharla hizo que se sintiera avergonzada y sorprendida, Isabel como se había presentado parecía en verdad muy joven y ya estaba comprometida, aun así se tomó el tiempo de buscar a su hermano…vaya que eso era increíble.

Hablaron un buen rato de cosas triviales y fue entonces que luego de una media hora la puerta principal se abrió escuchando la voz seca y desgana del pelinegro maldiciendo por haberse tardado siendo recibido por la presencia de Isabel quien se abalanzo a él quien tardo unos minutos en centrarse alejándola para verla.

— ¿Isabel?...Que demonios haces aquí… — Observo a uno de los sillones como Hanji se levantaba mirándolo entre molesta y conmovida para pasar del desconcierto sintiendo preocupación, a veces Isabel hablaba de más y quería, no, rogaba que no hubiese hecho eso en esa ocasión.

— ¿Por qué no te comunicaste? Farlan y yo estábamos preocupados por eso venimos… — La expresión de la pelirroja más que ternura era de enojo contenido a lo que Levi simplemente tomo su mano.

— Volveré luego…tu y yo vamos a buscar a Farlan debemos hablar… — El pelinegro sonó ofuscado, ni siquiera dejo hablar a ninguna de las mujeres saliendo con un portazo como despedida.

Hanji sonrió amena luego de unos instantes, afortunadamente él tenía una familia que se preocupaba inmensamente por el…eso era acogedor, pensó.

* * *

Fuera de la casa de Nanaba, Levi se encargó con toda la paciencia que le quedaba el pedir una explicación, Isabel simplemente le miraba de forma reprobatoria mientras Farlan solo rodaba los ojos manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— Fue idea de Isabel…yo solo fui arrastrado a esto.

— ¡Es que no es justo! — Ante las palabras de Farlan Isabel mostro más molestia y eso hizo que algunas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

— Ya me has visto…estoy bien… — El pelinegro acaricio los cabellos de la chica resignado ante aquel ademan llorón.

— Si pero… —

— No hagas cosas tan impulsivas…estoy bien no debes preocuparte tanto, cuando arregle las cosas volveré. — Ante el silencio de Isabel y las palabras de Levi, Farlan suspiro palmeando la espalda de la chica quien empuño sus manos.

— Lo siento… — Se limitó a decir para entrar a la casa dejando solos a sus compañeros.

— Descuida, aún es muy infantil y es obvio que esta aferrada a la idea de que estaremos con ella para siempre. — Farlan trato de alentar al pelinegro que miraba la dirección que había tomado la pelirroja soltando un bufido solo para mirar de reojo al castaño.

— Tú no eres capaz de abandonarla así que no me preocupa… — Lo que parecía una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Levi mientras Farlan desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

— Supongo que soy capaz de quedarme con ella dado a que nuestro líder ya está viviendo con una agradable compañía. — Una sonrisa burlona se colocó en los labios de Farlan ante la mirada desconcertada de Levi quien lo observo alzando una ceja. — No soy idiota ¿Sabes?...En realidad tú usas el encontrar a Kenny como excusa para estar aquí con esa mujer.

Vaya astucia pensó Levi ante las deducciones tan rápidas de Farlan sin embargo no respondió se limitó a alzar su diestra despidiéndose no sin antes pedirle cuidar de Isabel.

* * *

Durante toda la tarde Hanji se mantuvo caminando por todos lados pero siempre mirando a la puerta principal, fue hasta cerca de las diez que se preocupó cada vez más porque nada que se escuchaba la puerta abrirse, se dejó por fin caer sobre el diván que estaba cerca de un amplio sillón y respiro profundamente.

¿Y si algo le habría pasado?

Sus manos unidas sobre su regazo temblaron mientras se mordía el labio inferior, ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Negó con la cabeza azotando sus pies contra el piso de madera y se hizo una idea, quizá Levi e Isabel estaban con Nanaba, según la pelirroja eran muy buenos amigos y si, hasta el pelinegro lo había dicho…si, seguro se quedaría allá…o quizá volvería con su hermana de vuelta a su lugar de origen…

Se encorvo hasta dejar su cabeza sobre sus piernas mostrándose un tanto abatida, estaba asustada, nerviosa y por un momento deprimida. Escucho solo el ruido de las campanas de la plaza principal, ya eran exactamente las diez…no supo cuando tiempo estuvo así hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse haciéndola enderezar la cabeza colocándose totalmente recta sin levantarse de pequeño mueble.

— Que haces despierta… — Levi la miro algo sorprendido, la castaña lo miraba analizándolo completamente sin hablar haciendo que este se acercara para tocarle la frente. — No estas mala…pero estas echa un asco.

— Cállate… — Ella noto que él sabía que le esperaba y simplemente aparto la mano del hombre mostrando expresión desinteresada. — Pensé que no habrías llevado la llave por eso decidí esperar. — Frunció los labios ante una expresión seria pero burlona a su parecer en el rostro masculino.

— Lo que digas… — Levi palmeo la frente de Hanji alejándose unos pasos sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella se quedó sentada en el diván tallándose la frente no porque le hubiese dolido, no, fue solo un acto reflejo, lo observo de reojo logrando conectar sus miradas por un momento haciéndola sonrojar.

— Como esta Isabel… ¿Se ha quedado con Nanaba y Mike? — Cuestiono Hanji rápidamente al ver que el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a hablar para al escucharla solo asentir. — Ya veo… — Agacho la cabeza después de aquellas palabras sintiendo alguna especie de tensión.

* * *

Un día, dos y tres…en aquel lapso de tiempo las cosas habían cambiado según Hanji, en realidad no era algo negativo, en lo absoluto pero era un poco extraño.

Como era costumbre salió luego de las nueve al consultorio del doctor Jeager no sin antes hacer una parada para visitar a uno de sus jóvenes pacientes, Armin quien leía un libro estando fuera en los escalones de la casa que habitaba con sus abuelos, al ver a Hanji sonrió dejando el libro a su lado saludándola con amabilidad.

— ¿Hoy viene sola doctora? — Dijo buscando con la mirada al según el chico 'el guardián' de la doctora quien sonreía.

Esa era una de las nuevas cosas extrañas, Levi se acomedía de acompañarle hasta la mitad del camino, según él decía que solo era para hacer algunas compras ya fuese para el mantenimiento de la casa, la huerta o algo que faltara en la cocina a lo que ella simplemente sonreía, no estaba dispuesta a contradecirlo o era una lucha sin final…sin embargo el hombre argumentaba que el joven Armin era un chiquillo que solo buscaba quitarle tiempo fingiendo en algunos momentos enfermar y por algún motivo Hanji comenzó a sentir ciertos roces entre ambos lados ya que aunque el jovencito rubio temía a Levi siempre lo calaba con algún comentario mordaz escudándose tras ella.

—No…hoy tuvo que atender otra cosa así que no ha podido acompañarme. — Aseguro Hanji mientras se acercaba a despeinar los cabellos del jovencito quien sonreía denotando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Luego de una revisión y de aseverarle a la abuela del chico que este ya habría mejorado casi en su totalidad de algunos problemas de alergia tanto Armin como su abuela sonrieron. La castaña se sintió realmente contenta ante las continuas gratificaciones de la mujer mayor mientras ella se negaba a recibir más de la cuenta en un pago.

Justo al llegar al consultorio de Grisha, observo salir a un hombre el cual al mirarla se acercó sonriendo, hizo sus pasos más lentos analizando a aquel sujeto el cual llevaba encima una gabardina gris y un sombrero, fue solo hasta tenerlo de frente que lo miro directamente a los ojos.

— Hace bastante tiempo sin vernos señorita Zoe… — Cortes el hombre sujeto la mano de la castaña besando su dorso al inclinarse solo para mirarla en aquel ademan.

— No le reconocí…como se encuentra señor Ackerman…la última vez que nos vimos dijo que tenía problemas en un brazo. — Hanji sonrió mirándolo enderezarse soltando su mano lentamente.

— No deberías ser tan formal conmigo y si…eso ya está mejor aunque no me caería mal un análisis de tu parte.

La castaña se tallo la nuca riendo algo avergonzada, ese hombre sabia alagarla completamente. Jamás logro ser tan informal con el sargento de la policía Kenny Ackerman sentía gran respeto por aquel hombre ya que en variadas ocasiones este habría ayudado a Mike cuando tenía problemas, de no ser por él su amigo quizá ya hubiese perecido en alguna de sus rondas o redadas, además algo en él le producía cierta sensación, aunque no tenía idea de que tipo, tal vez…admiración.

— En realidad no me siento tan capaz de dejar los formalismos con usted…aunque lo intente. — Hanji mantuvo su sonrisa distraída escuchando la risa despreocupada del hombre.

— Ya veré como lograr que así sea… — Kenny tomo nuevamente su dorso besándolo antes de despedirse ante la mirada de una Hanji algo sonrojada por aquel ademan, observo al hombre sonreírle antes de alejarse quedándose ahí unos instantes, donde habría visto esa mirada tan acechante antes, se dijo a si misma de forma curiosa antes de entrar al consultorio del doctor Grisha.

* * *

De pronto algo así como un escalofrió le recorrió la columna haciendo que Levi se enderezara mirando alrededor, el mal humor de repente de apodero de él e instantáneamente pensó en Hanji…fue solo eso lo que hizo que todo su día fuera malditamente mal, decidió dejar de lado la huerta pensando que con ese estado simplemente terminaría destruyendo todo y fue entonces que entro a la casa.

* * *

Cerca de las nueve luego de salir de aquel consultorio siendo despedida por un joven Eren quien le pedía la próxima vez llevar a Levi, esos dos se comenzaban a llevar bien y el jovencito parecía tener una gran admiración por el pelinegro. Era de esperarse, era hijo único…en cierta forma veía en Levi a un hermano y lo entendía ya que ella veía a Mike como un hermano mayor así que era considerable su entusiasmo. Prometió que lo llevaría en algún momento observando al chico sonreír con entusiasmo despidiéndose, comenzó a caminar con lentitud llevando consigo una bolsa con un pastel que Carla esposa de Grisha y madre de Eren le había entregado, esa mujer era realmente amable pensó Hanji mientras caminaba en medio de la oscuridad iluminada por las farolas algunas, no todas parecían encender como era debido pero para ella eso no era algo que le preocupara, siempre caminaba por ahí y de la misma forma conocía a todos en esos vecindarios así que no le asustaba en lo más mínimo.

Analizo mentalmente tanto su encuentro con Kenny como todo lo que el doctor Grisha le había comentado acerca de Petra, la joven a quien trataría, sonrió por un momento con gran entusiasmo, jamás imagino hasta donde llegaría.

Según su superior la joven dormida no parecía tener ningún tipo de mal, nunca había enfermado de forma grave, era vivaz y durante toda su infancia fue una niña realmente sana, entonces…según los análisis realizados ella cayó en un sueño del cual jamás despertó, al comienzo se dijo que probablemente era algo catatónico pero respiraba y solía tener espasmos corporales, Hanji concluyo para sí misma que aquella joven tenía salvación ya que aún parecía con la férrea voluntad de vivir y que con ayuda de algún remedio o medicina podría despertar.

— ¡Porque has tardado! — Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz un tanto incomoda de Levi quien la miraba desde la entrada de la casa estando ella apenas abriendo la puerta de la pequeña rejilla del jardín.

— Hola… — Se limitó a decir ante la mirada expectante del pelinegro.

Durante la cena ambos estuvieron callados, se observaban por momentos de reojo mas no cruzaban palabra alguna.

Hanji se sentó en uno de los sillones luego de la cena, estaba en completo silencio mirando un libro de plantas medicinales ante la insistente y acusadora mirada de Levi quien no hablaba pero si parecía querer atravesarla con los ojos. Esa sensación era extraña para ella, él estaba claramente molesto pero la castaña no encontraba razón.

— Que miras… — Dijo el pelinegro sentado en el sillón frente a ella.

No había notado que lo estaba observando tan fijamente como en su momento él a ella, sonrió y negó.

— ¿Estas bien?...Estas más pálido de lo normal… — Hanji analizo a Levi con cuidado, se veía algo cansado y como no, la casa y la huerta sin contar que algunas veces le acompañaba en sus días libres a las consultas a domicilio. Él negó como única respuesta mientras la castaña suspiraba.

— Estoy bien…ya te lo dije. — Hanji se sentó al borde de la cama ignorando las palabras del pelinegro quien se encontraba recostado.

— Claro…estas muy pálido y… — Acerco su mano tocando la frente de Levi retirándola nuevamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo. — Tienes fiebre…es mejor que tomes lo que te estoy dando…hazlo.

Se observaron por unos instantes como si estuvieran teniendo una batalla de necedad con las miradas y entonces el pelinegro con desgano se enderezo tomando la taza con el té que ella había preparado junto a unas pastillas ante la orgullosa mirada de la castaña.

Pronto el silencio se apodero de la habitación, Levi miraba el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño y Hanji por su lado leía el libro que minutos atrás leía en la sala.

— Ve a dormir ya cuatro ojos…estoy bien. — Murmuro Levi observándola con los ojos entrecerrados para enfocarla bien.

Se maldijo por haber cargado aquel "resfriado", no se explicaba como si él jamás se enfermaba. Ella cerró el libro alzando la vista mirándolo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

— Descuida de todas formas estoy investigando algo…trata de dormir. — Hanji pudo ver la curiosidad en los ojos entrecerrados y entonces sin esperar más comenzó a relatarle sobre la bella durmiente.

— Esa es una fantasía…esas cosas de mujeres que duermen no pueden ser reales. — El pelinegro miro el techo nuevamente y entonces Hanji comenzó a reír.

Pronto se levantó del borde de la cama para tomar la solitaria silla cerca del escritorio en una esquina de la habitación arrastrándola frente a la cama de Levi y sentarse, coloco el libro en su regazo y comenzó a contarle a Levi el cuento que su madre a ella le relataba sobre la mítica bella durmiente.

— _'…Emocionado, se acercó a ella, tomó la mano de la joven inclinándose para delicadamente besarla, entonces con aquel beso, de pronto ella abrió los ojos, despertando del larguísimo sueño...'_ — Observo de reojo como el hombre parecía profundamente dormido y sonrió con tranquilidad.

Antes de salir se acercó colocando una mano sobre la frente del pelinegro y suspiro aliviada, ya no había más riesgo de que empeorara pensó mientras lo observaba, parecía realmente tranquilo, no podía asimilar como era que alguien tan reacio como él habría soportado el inclemente mundo fuera, como sobrellevar tanto peligro…suspiro y removió algunos mechones de su rostro ladeando la cabeza.

Pensó nuevamente en aquel cuento.

— _'Al ver frente a sí al príncipe, murmuró: "¡Por fin habéis llegado! En mis sueños acariciaba este momento tanto tiempo esperado". El encantamiento se había roto…'_ — Murmuro como cuando escuchaba vagamente a su madre al estar por caer en el sueño las ultimas lineas de aquel cuento como una autómata.

No entendió como había llegado a ese "extremo" pero algo la impulso a inclinarse y poder rozar los labios del pelinegro con sutileza, algo que nunca imagino sería capaz de hacer con alguien, murmuro algo para sí misma y entonces solo salió de ahí, con la rapidez que sus piernas y la vergüenza le brindaron, sin voltear más.

.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Esta vez no falle, como dije...bueno casi jajajaja super tarde pero es que arreglar, rehacer lo que no me convence y eso...pero mientras cumpla y sea algo entretenido creo todo bien, ademas me entusiasme y bueno debo presumir que ya voy mas allá de mis propias expectativas y todo va como me lo planteaba antes, me siento orgullosa...otra cosa de aquí en adelante ya todo ira mas no se "alterado en personalidad" espero que no, en realidad no me siento capaz de alterar tanto las personalidades de los personajes creo que mi único toque seria la expresividad en sentimientos pero ni así jajajaja siento que fallare pero creo que no hay muchos fanfic que sigan tan fielmente las personalidades de los personajes, menos siendo un AU y me gusta hacerlo así soy muy rígida para eso, quiero no se que parezca algo creíble aunque no tan plano...aunque siento todo lo que hago es sumamente plano dios.  
No tengo mas que decir estoy contenta con esto -la emoción la idiotiza y el sueño-

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Sentimientos

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, ni Hanji y mucho menos Levi me pertenecen…NADA._

* * *

 **The thief and I**

 **'Feeling Stolen'**

IV

* * *

Escucho la puerta cerrarse quedándose en la aguda oscuridad, abrió lentamente los ojos pero no pudo ver más que las penumbras.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño?…se pregunto pasando la diestra por sus labios, tal vez había delirado por la temperatura o el ridisurdo cuento de aquella torpe cuatro ojos lo había hecho tener una "pesadilla".

Pero pudo escucharla disculparse, eso no había sido un sueño, nada en realidad se dijo sin moverse tratando de hacer conciencia en aquel instante…

Sinceramente estar en cama le frustraba, Nanaba se había encargado de "cuidar" de él ya que extrañamente Hanji había comenzado a trabajar hasta tarde, se sentía estresado al no poder acompañarle o ir en su búsqueda, la huerta del traspatio no le molestaba ya que Mike y Nanaba se hacían cargo en ciertos tiempos, sin embargo eso parecía ser lo último que le preocupaba, inclusive la limpieza paso desapercibida cuando tres días después de su "inhabilitación" vio por la noche a la castaña llegar acompañada de un hombre, se mantuvo cerca de la ventana de su habitación, afilo los ojos tratando de reconocer a aquel hombre rubio, no quería ser tan directo así que se mantuvo exasperado escondido tras las cortinas expectativo.

Cuando se había negado a cenar, excusa para que la castaña subiera y poder hablar, se recostó sobre la cama y observo el techo, no se sentía mal, estaba perfectamente, los mareos eran simples situaciones que sucedían por lapsos de tiempo y la debilidad…bah, cosa de nada. Pero Hanji había mandado a Nanaba impedirle cualquier movimiento o acción que le fatigara.

Frunció aún más el entrecejo, si tan preocupada estaba porque ella no le atendía, se dijo en un ataque de mal humor, ¿Porque le evitaba con tanta fuerza? Se preguntó removiéndose molesto, de todas formas se verían cuando él estuviese bien o antes…

— Porque no quisiste la cena… ¿acaso de nuevo te sientes mal? — Hanji recogía con pereza una almohada del suelo y el paño que días atrás había usado para bajarle la temperatura.

Le extraño aquel desorden dado a que Levi era demasiado ordenado y pulcro, no lo miraba mientras dejaba todo en una silla pero si sentía la mirada gris sobre ella, no estaba segura que sentía con más fuerza, si pena o miedo.

Por su parte el pelinegro no dejaba de mirarla, quería la atención de la mujer y sin embargo ella no se disponía a verlo.

— Quien te trajo hace un rato… — Se decidió a hablar ignorando la anterior pregunta, por el contrario logro ver a la castaña encresparse haciéndolo elevar una ceja.

— De que hablas… — Por fin le dio la cara y lo observo, sintió sobre su nuca algo de frio y pronto procedió a caminar como león enjaulado.

— ¡Con un demonio deja de hacer eso! — Levi alzo la voz molesto ante aquellos ademanes distraídos que bien supo eran fingidos.

— ¡No me grites! Estas insoportable, la enfermedad te pone más pesado que lo normal… — Se sentó en la misma silla que días atrás y el recuerdo de aquella noche la golpeo haciéndola sonrojar, paso su mano con nerviosismo tocando la frente del pelinegro mirándolo de reojo.

Sus mejillas ardieron aún más ante la mirada imperturbable sobre ella, ¿Porque tenía que mirarle de esa forma?…sintió repentinamente la mano del varón tomar la suya apartándola pero sin soltarla y eso la alarmo, hasta sentir su tacto la ponía mal, que desgracia se dijo mirando con angustia como él le sujetaba con firmeza.

— Es en serio que te pasa…comienzo a pensar que tú eres la enferma… — El timbre de voz de Levi se hizo sereno pero rígido, preocupado mas bien.

Hanji negó lentamente como pidiendo con aquel ademan ser liberada, estaba comenzando a estresarse, entre la investigación y sus sentimientos estaba echa un embrollo.

Escucho al hombre suspirar y sintió más relajada su mano, no se movió miro hacia abajo y pudo notar que ya no la sujetaba con rigidez entonces al levantar la cabeza se sorprendió ante la cercanía, lo miro a los ojos con sorpresa y a su vez él le contemplo con confusión, buscaban respuestas a "algo", Hanji sonrió nerviosa alejándose por fin para levantarse.

— Es un amigo… — Murmuro ella con desgano captando de momento la atención del pelinegro quien le observaba aun con cierta duda. ¿Por qué debía explicarle algo así? — Lo conocí cuando llegue aquí, es amigo de Mike… — No hubo palabras del hombre en la cama que seguía mirándola. — Su nombre… — Levi alzo una ceja expectante, ¿Por qué debía interrogarla y presionarla sin hablar? Se cuestionó mientras suspiraba con tedio ante aquello. — Erwin…Smith…trabaja con Mike desde hace tiempo y regreso hace unos días de Versalles donde estaba por trabajo… —

Solo escucho un quejido como respuesta, suspiro y le dio la espalda no sin antes pedirle cenar, tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a salir escuchándolo hablar.

— Ya me siento mejor…no te preocupes tanto, lo que me diste me ayudo.

— Me alegro. — Lo observo por encima del hombro sonriendo con cansancio.

Cuando por fin estuvo en su habitación se dejó caer sobre la cama hundiendo el rostro entre las almohadas, no sabía qué posición asumir, Levi era contradictorio, siempre molesto o en algún punto comprensivo pero por otro lado como momentos atrás podría decir que hasta "posesivo" así que…¿Qué debería sentir? Nunca había estado en ese tipo de situación,

* * *

— Pareces estresada, creo que necesitas descanso.

— Es solo que aún no estoy adecuada a todo lo que hacemos, leer, investigar además de todo lo que debo hacer con pacientes fuera…pero me acostumbrare.

Hanji se encontraba sentada frente a un escritorio en el consultorio del Doctor Grisha, como era de acostumbrar leía algunos libros simultáneamente mientras a su izquierda se encontraba unas hojas en las cuales escribía algunos datos. Frente a ella sentado en una silla Kenny la miraba detenidamente sonriendo con extraña calma, sin embargo para la castaña fue algo común, el hombre esperaba al doctor el cual se encontraba arreglando el poder visitar a la joven durmiente y así poder junto a Hanji y otros médicos comenzar sus "estudios".

El hombre mayor sentado frente a ella hablaba amenamente de sus vivencias y cosas triviales a lo que Hanji tomaba atención por momentos sonriendo ante algún comentario divertido del sargento.

—…Entonces haz dejado de vivir sola ¿Cierto? — Kenny espero la reacción de la joven quien asintió alzando la vista de los libros.

— Si… — Afirmo con voz audible.

— Me pareció escuchar que es una persona "extranjera"… — Por un momento la castaña sintió demasiada curiosidad en las palabras de su acompañante así que pensó detenidamente antes de hablar.

— No sé si podría decir que él sea tan "extranjero" al parecer es de un pueblo vecino… — Se limitó a decir mientras se encogía de hombros. — A pesar de llevarnos bien no suelo cuestionar mucho la vida de Levi… — aquello lo dijo tan distraídamente que no noto por completo la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

Fue por demás extraño como este se levantó de la silla minutos después no sin antes decirle algo que la dejo pensativa casi toda la tarde.

 ** _"No confíes tan ciegamente"_**

Porque decirle aquello tan repentinamente, se dijo Hanji mentalmente mientras observaba a Kenny irse dejándola con una sensación rara, pensó en el pelinegro. El no era malo o así lo veía y sentía ella…no tenía porque desconfiar, no quería hacerlo en realidad.

* * *

— Entonces…como va tu búsqueda. — Nanaba alzo la vista de sus cartas a su acompañante sentado en uno de los sillones.

Levi suspiro encogiéndose de hombros con claro desgano e irritabilidad. La mujer rubia respiro profundamente sonriendo ante la mirada vagamente curiosa del pelinegro.

Ella era tan fanática de las cartas y con suma seriedad solía "echarlas" a quien se lo pedía, él jamás se sintió creyente y mucho menos seguro de aquel disparatado método. Sin embargo a últimos tiempos le parecía extremadamente "curioso", Nanaba asumía que era referente a Hanji todo aquello pero él se empeñaba en decir que todo era por la huerta, querer saber si eso iría bien le inquietaba pero la mujer rubia siempre que se "saltaba" el paso referente a la vida emocional enfatizaba en sus expresiones rasgos de sorpresa o sonrisas que el denominaba extravagantes.

— Deberías dejar de buscar a Kenny…seguramente ya no volverá. — Asevero Nanaba con expresión neutral mostrándole una carta sonriendo cosa que hizo a Levi alzar una ceja esperando explicación. — La emperatriz…esto quiere decir que habrá riqueza y abundancia…sin mencionar otras cosas.

Al escucharla, el pelinegro se levantó acercándose para tomar aquella carta mirándola. Una mujer con un largo vestido celeste y sobre su cabeza una corona, estaba sentada en un enorme trono y su expresión era retadora.

— Vaya… — Murmuro dejando la carta junto a las otras mirando la tercera aun escondida. — Y esta…

Nanaba sonrió ante la curiosidad señalándole con la mirada que la voltease, este obedeció algo dudoso. La carta revelo al ermitaño, un hombre con una larga capa sujetando un bastón…estaba invertido.

La rubia se quedó inmóvil analizando aquello y luego recogió las cartas ante la mirada confusa de Levi…

Al salir de ahí se quedó con la continua duda del porque su amiga le pedía cuidar bien de sí mismo y de Hanji…mirar a su alrededor con atención.

Por su parte, Nanaba observo la carta del ermitaño aun invertida por un buen rato, la inquietud y preocupación comenzaron a asaltarla tratando de borrar aquello al recordar la primer carta, la estrella…aquella que según su significado traería grandes y benevolentes cosas para su amigo…si es que este no dejaba de lado su necedad y su odio.

* * *

Hanji se mantenía cerca de Nifa siguiendo a los prominentes doctores algunos pasos adelante, ella no se había dignado a seguir al doctor Grisha al sentir sobre sobre su humanidad las miradas reprobatorias de Kitts Verman y Keith Shadis, ellos principalmente trataban continuamente de intimidarla aunque por su parte trataba de hacer menos aquellas ofensivas indirectas visuales, solo Nile Dawk le había saludado cual caballero aunque por momentos parecía claramente dudoso de ella y sus capacidades.

Justo al llegar a la entrada de la enorme casa ya les esperaba el "líder" y gran director médico Darius Zacklay junto al que parecía ser el dueño de aquella casona.

No esperaron mucho, las debidas presentaciones y los saludos halagadores para aquel sitio y el dueño, el señor Ral sonreía amenamente ante todos inclusive a Hanji y Nifa a quienes extrañamente trato de forma sumamente cordial, luego de un rato de hablar y de estar dentro de la casa se dispusieron ante una petición más lastimera que cualquier cosa del señor Ral a no revelar ni hablar de lo que verían con nadie, la castaña se mantuvo silenciosa y al subir las escalinatas de uno de los pasillos observo algunos cuadros, una bella mujer sosteniendo a un bebe fue lo que vio en una mientras que en otros cuadros a una pequeña…

 _'La bella durmiente'_

Pensó sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa y nerviosa, sentía su corazón casi en su boca, al estar en la última puerta de aquel pasillo el hombre dueño de aquellos aposentos se dispuso a abrir con una llave, la castaña trago saliva conteniéndose y entonces abrió las puertas dejando ver solo alumbrada por un candelabro a lo alto del techo el cuarto, era hermoso digno de una princesa pero eso era lo de menos, el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero o los sillones bien labrados, sobre la cama al fondo de la habitación, ahí en su lecho de hermosas cortinas alzadas, una joven tan bella como las de los cuentos de hadas se hallaba dormida, sus ojos que dedujo debían ser grandes estaban cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba en una tenue respiración, la observo completamente…sin lugar a dudas, pensó, ella era una hermosa princesa…

— Kiklo es un nombre extraño… — Levi se encontraba sentado frente a un jovencito el cual le miraba con recelo, estaban en las escalinatas cerca del consultorio del doctor Jaeger, supuso que como otros días Hanji estaría en la biblioteca con el hombre y su ayudante, así que esperaría en aquella parte cerca para que ella lo notase al volver con su "investigación".

Kiklo Munsell un jovencito el cual vivía cerca de aquel consultorio al igual que Eren terminaba siempre ahí hablando con él y como siempre por lo menos el chico de gran cabellera castaña solía retarlo o joderlo con cosas tan ambiguas que a Levi le exasperaban, siempre terminando en el nombre del chico el cual para el pelinegro era extraño y exagerado.

— ¿Hanji y tú son hermanos o algo así? — El chico se sentó cerca de Levi y lo miro como si no le importase el ceño fruncido del pelinegro.

— No… — Se limitó a decir el hombre algo frustrado.

— ¿Es tú esposa entonces? — Al escuchar al jovencito Levi entrecerró los ojos mirando de reojo la ansiedad en sus movimientos.

— Si… — Musito en tono burlón esperando la reacción de Kiklo quien lo miro a su vez con clara desconfianza.

Ambos abrieron la boca para hablar siendo interrumpidos por la presencia de Hanji quien los llamaba con entusiasmo.

— Lamento llegar tarde… ¿Esperaste mucho? — La castaña dirigió momentáneamente la vista a Kiklo posando la mano en su cabeza acariciándole los cabellos para luego mirar a Levi quien solo se encogió de hombros.

Justo antes de irse Hanji se despidió del chico palmeando su cabeza con amabilidad y este la miro frustrado antes de mirar al pelinegro quien no mostraba ninguna emoción.

— Cuidate mucho Hanji… — Murmuro Munsell ante los ojos extrañados de la mencionada. — Y tú cuida de ella, es amable y seguro debe ser una buena esposa…

Al decir aquello se dio media vuelta para correr dejando a ambos solos, la castaña parpadeo confusa mientras el pelinegro se golpeó la frente, explicar lo sucedido sería algo complicado, pensó al mirar a Hanji de reojo quien ahora se encontraba sonrojada pero claramente aun confusa.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Se supone que no volvería hasta...pasando semana santa pero al final dije "bien es mejor hacerlo ya"...adelante un poco mas y creo, solo creo que tardare en actualizar por razones idiotas. 1. Hago otro fic petición de un amigo. 2. Quería hacer ese fic. Jajajajaja ademas estuve viéndome Drrr! Y luego dije "estoy enamorada de Shizuo...maldita sea" bien eso...si pero no es eso, la cosa es que hace unos días vi mis mensajes de FB y un amigo me dejo como 10 mensajes diciendo que hiciera algo de "ShizuoxVorona" y dije "bien, suena interesante" no hay mucho de esos dos, ya saben Shizaya plz! y lamentablemente caí en ciertos fanfic shonen-ai y me quede de "dios santo es genial" pero igual comencé y termine mi fanfic ShizuVoro woah! Me lei la novela osea la ultima parte "spoileandome...que tonta" y lo hice en base a eso creo yo fui muy cercana a un final alterno decente (todo fome pero bueno) la cosa es que ese fanfic esta planeado para el martes si se pudiese dar la ocasión y es que como este sábado acaba la serie creo ya no seria spoiler para nadie y este se iría para el viernes o lunes de la siguiente semana en lo que acabo otro cap. Extrañamente pensando "ya no tendré inspiración y mi LeviHan morirá" no paso, al contrario luego de acabar el de Drrr! seguí este jajajaja me sentí feliz, luego pienso (petición de nuevo) un SashaxJean, eso si me asusta aunque me gusta la idea y estoy hiperactiva...también haré shonen-ai(?) okay no eso no, ya paso mi faceta de fanfiquera yaoista jajajajaja en fin, espero este cap. Sea agradable y así no se que mas decir tengo sueño!

 **¡Gracias por leer y por los ánimos para seguir con esta creación!**


	6. Consumación

**Disclaimer:** _Ni SnK y mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 **The Thief and I**

 **'Feeling Stolen'**

 **V**

* * *

— ¿Aun estas molesta por lo que le dije a Kiklo? — Levi caminaba tras Hanji quien se había apresurado a caminar.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente agito la cabeza negando. En algún punto de aquella broma para ella eso fue realmente lindo, aunque no podría siquiera aceptarlo o recibiría una reprimenda del pelinegro.

— Solo fue extraño… — Murmuro sin detenerse. — Además me sorprendes…quiero decir, tú no haces bromas.

Luego de eso no hubo más charla, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa.

En su habitación Hanji se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y recordó a la joven durmiente, vaya que era hermosa pensó distraídamente, camino a su cama aun con la imagen de aquella jovencita, todo sobre ella desafiaba a la lógica, como vivía estando en ese estado…se dejó caer e inevitablemente recordó lo que Kiklo había dicho y luego lo que Levi comento. Una broma.

No iba a darle importancia, no tenía caso se dijo hundiendo el rostro entre las sabanas escondiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Después de algunos días, todo retomo su calma, ambos retomaron todo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Aunque algunos cambios habían perturbado su estancia, Hanji se marchaba toda la mañana, tarde y era escoltada de vuelta por Erwin quien siempre hacia énfasis en no caminar en tan altas horas de la noche por las calles y por su lado Levi se mantenía enclaustrado en sus deberes con la pequeña huerta del traspatio y los deberes dentro de casa. La castaña simplemente le veía cuando salía por las mañanas ya que por las noches el terminaba desapareciendo y algunas ocasiones en las que tenían más tiempo…diez minutos quizá, él decía estar en casa de Nanaba y Mike. Volvía a estar sola después de todo, se dijo al estar en el traspatio aquella noche mirando los ya crecidos cultivos.

Sintió cierto hormigueo en sus ojos, se encontraba sentada en las escalinatas solo siendo alumbrada por el brillo de una luna creciente que muy a su pesar de no ser la gran cosa daba la luz suficiente para adquirir confianza de estar a la intemperie solo con el sonido de los aullidos de perros a lo lejos. Extrañamente deseaba llorar…

—Que haces afuera… —Escucho la voz tajante y seca del pelinegro haciéndola voltear a verlo de pie en la entrada, volvió su vista al frente y negó con fingida calma.

— No tengo sueño…no me siento cansada. —Musito evitando el sentimiento en su voz.

El pelinegro se acercó solo para sentarse a su lado, la conocía y sabía que algo andaba mal aunque ignoraba que fuese él quien estaba siendo el principal motivo de daño en la mujer.

Se quedó ahí unos minutos, no la miro en absoluto, solo se dedicó a mirar un punto invisible en el suelo mientras pensaba que tema abordar…ella esquivaba sus fallidos intentos luego de algún rato por verla y entonces este suspiro con pesadez.

— Hanji… —Murmuro. Ella se sobresaltó y él no espero una respuesta. — Que te sucede…porque estas enfadada. —

 _"¿Enfadada?"_ pensó ella al escucharlo para voltear lentamente a verlo con expresión confusa. Todo estaba malentendido, ¿Por qué pensaba que ella estaba molesta? Por fin sonrió con torpeza mientras negaba.

— No estoy enfadada… —Dijo mostrándose aun confusa pero sonriendo ante la gracia de la expresión del pelinegro que a sus ojos era preocupación.

— Entonces… —Levi alzo una ceja, podría jurar que ella se había enfadado por sus continuas salidas, las cuales eran motivadas por no querer encontrarse con la canturrona voz de su compañera de casa y aquel molesto y deslumbrante amigo suyo, era irritante ver a esos dos y escucharlos reír, no entendía porque ella se había negado a que él siguiera acompañándole y peor aún aceptar la compañía de quien para él era un sujeto irritante.

La castaña negó nuevamente antes de hablar. — Solo me parecía deprimente, al llegar esta todo solitario…no me agrada. — Bajo la mirada a sus manos sobre su regazo con expresión desalentada y perdida.

Él jamás fue alguien de impulsos y sin embargo no entendió porque, pero, una de sus manos tomo el mentón de la mujer a su lado para que volviese a mirarle, Hanji parpadeo un par de veces y el pelinegro capto el brillo en aquellas orbes café, era ese brillo de tristeza.

Parecía que habría pasado una eternidad con ella, pero no habría pasado mucho, quizá unos ocho o nueve meses… ¿tal vez? Y sin embargo, estaba embargado por una sensación de posesividad con ella, no quería asumir que a sus ojos ella era parte de su vida ahora, era casi de su propiedad…

Parpadeo lentamente analizando cada aspecto en la castaña, ella en aquel instante parecía dócil, casi normal, se cuestionó por qué tenía aquella sensación, desde el primer momento. Cuando se habrían visto a los ojos por primera vez, ella parecía tener la suficiente energía y por extraño que pareciera lo hizo caer en un estado de shock, no sabía cómo es que existían mujeres así con ese descaro emocional, uno que a él le parecía estúpido pero a la vez atrayente.

Tiro del mentón de la mujer acercándose lo suficiente para poder unir sus labios en un beso que ni él planeaba, ni Hanji esperaba.

Por inercia ella se sujetó del brazo que sujetaba su mentón ante la sorpresa que le causo, pero, no estaba asustada y tampoco tan sorprendida, porque, no tardó mucho en presionar sus propios labios correspondiendo a aquella acción temeraria, aun a sabiendas que aquel hombre podría rechazarle pero no fue así, no supo siquiera cuanto tiempo estuvieron en aquel intimo contacto, en verdad no podría ocultar lo agradecida y feliz que se encontraba por eso.

Cuando por fin habrían de alejarse a falta del oxígeno, Hanji bajo la vista evitando que el sonrojo que ella sentía hasta las orejas la delatara, además de que seguro Levi se burlaría completamente de ella, pero por el contrario este tomo su mano mientras se levantaba alzando la vista a él quien la miraba sin ningún tipo de pena, aunque en sus adentros el pelinegro en verdad se sentía abochornado por aquella situación.

— Vamos, tienes que dormir… — Al escucharlo Hanji solo asintió levantándose lentamente sin soltar la mano en la que se apoyaba para entrar a la casa.

* * *

Contra todas sus apuestas de que aquello habría sido algún tipo de sueño extraño y fantasioso, después de esa noche todo cambio.

Todo era diferente, se sentía como si hubiese entrado en un sueño. Por fin después de mucho tiempo se sentía totalmente completa, tenía a alguien que quería estar con ella y que parecía solo tener ojos para ella.

Pensó entonces que realmente se sentía como en una familia, no iría tan rápido pero… estaba segura que se había enamorado. También estaba segura que estaba siendo correspondida, todo se volvía tan perfecto que a veces se asustaba y cuando se sentía indecisa, cuando dudaba, él se hacía cargo de hacerle entender que estaban traspasando su relación.

 _'Te necesito más que a nada…'_

Eran las palabras de aquel pelinegro antes de hacer que perdiera la cordura, ya lo habría entregado todo y no dudaba que si había mas en ella, lo daría también.

— Me gustaría que conozcas a la bella durmiente. — Dijo Hanji mientras se dejaba secar el cabello.

Ambos estaban en la pequeña sala de estar, ella sentada en el suelo y él en uno de los taburetes secando los mechones castaños. Alzo una ceja sin detenerse y luego abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar.

— A mí no me interesa la medicina, además se supone que nadie puede entrar ahí, tú has dicho que solo los doctores y asistentes. — Levi dejo por fin de tallar la toalla en la cabeza de la castaña y esta volteo para recargarse en su rodilla derecha mirándolo de manera maliciosa.

— Tú serás mi asistente… — Dijo alzando su mano derecha alcanzando la mejilla del hombre.

Este se quedó en silencio sintiendo su mano tocarle, por alguna razón se sentía demasiado sumiso ante sus palabras, poco a poco había olvidado sus objetivos.

De golpe y sin previo aviso, se había vuelto solo el "compañero" de aquella excéntrica mujer. Se volvió el perro guardián y no le era molesto, estaba dispuesto a seguirla en cualquier estupidez; hacia demasiado tiempo que no se sentía de aquella forma y se sentía orgulloso de ser quien lograra en ella las mismas sensaciones.

Tomo la muñeca y posteriormente la palma de la fémina y rozo sus labios en los dedos ante los ojos brillantes de Hanji.

 _''Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, desde la primera vez lo supe, supe que entregaría lo que fuera por ti… ''_

— No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, sin embargo me parece interesante, quiero que vengas conmigo y conozcas a la bella durmiente. —

Se miraron con paciencia pero como si pelearan por convencerse el uno al otro.

— Me lo voy a pensar… — Murmuro por fin el pelinegro acercándose a ella para besarla.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Buenas, buenas... Ok no tengo perdón lo se PERO tuve muchos problemas, mi mala conexión, falta de inspiración, trabajo y bueno todo eso me distrajo hasta hace poco que pude retomar mis ganas de volver, si, se que esta muy flojo esto pero en verdad que no se que pasa con mi inspiración la cual esta muy fallosa._

 _En fin, desde aquí creo que comenzare a hacer mis dramas sin sentido común porque... ¿Si? Y si tenemos suerte este desastre acabara pronto aunque estoy pensando en hacer algo así como un final trágico porque soy mala.[?] No se, quiero pero estoy en duda, estoy preocupada porque yo mismo me estoy saboteando con mis ideas, comienzo a escribir algo y de la nada cambia todo, soy de esa gente que tener ideas en la marcha de algo por eso mis fanfic son un desastre lo lamento._

 _Pero bueno, gracias por leer por esperar y lamento la espera y no se vuelvo pronto, eso creo. roguemos porque así sea.[?]_


End file.
